


quenching thirst

by verucaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, M/M, Murderous Thoughts, Sexual Fantasy, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, this is gross kinda not sorry tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: hunger/ˈhʌŋɡə/verb1.have a strong desire or craving for.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	quenching thirst

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note: **yandere isn't cute or romantic,** it is fucking weird and i hate anyone that refers to themselves as such. honestly, i don't think byakuya would be this toxic or controlling in a relationship and he's my favourite character ever. i just wanted to vent in the form of a messed up story.

Byakuya had only heard the phrase 'yandere' through Hifumi Yamada, the ultimate doujin writer. He wasn't sure what it had meant at first and he honestly didn't even care for the meaning, only delving into it when Yamada began talking how attractive they were. Personally, Byakuya couldn't see the appeal of women who acted like that. They reminded him of Fukawa, sweet and sickly only to snap at the last minute and impale you up against the wall with pairs of scissors.

Though, months later, Byakuya realised something about himself (unrelated to the yandere situation.) He had somehow become friends with a commoner. Makoto was... amazing. Filled with optimism and bright smiles, loud laughter and scruffy hair that suited him greatly. Makoto wasn't only that, he was extremely intelligent - more than Byakuya had expected him to be - and even managed to keep up with debates and conversations with the likes of himself and Kyouko Kirigiri.

Byakuya Togami had found himself completely head over heels in love with Makoto Naegi. 

It was a strange situation to be in. Byakuya had been raised to never fall in love with anyone, to see everyone as below him and not worthy of his time. Suddenly, he had been thrown into a foreign mass of emotions that he couldn't handle. 

Right now, Byakuya was sat in the first class of the day. He was leaning back - book in hand - pretending to skim the pages, though looking over the top of the book to stare at a certain brown-haired boy who was conversing happily with Sayaka Maizono. Maizono... the girl had known Makoto since they were young, though had only become close after meeting at Hope's Peak. 

Byakuya hated her. 

Makoto seemed so interested in her. It was her fault, flaunting her perky breasts and long flowing hair in his direction at any moment she could. Byakuya couldn't offer any of that, despite being extremely attractive, he had no physical additions he could boast to gain Makoto's shallow attention.

"Hi, Togami!" In his anger, he hadn't even noticed Maizono and Makoto stop talking and Makoto slowly make his way over to him.

"Naegi," Byakuya nodded, acknowledging the lucky student. 

"Um... you were staring pretty hard then, did you want to ask me something?" Makoto scratched the back of his head, awkwardly smiling at Byakuya. 

Wincing internally, Byakuya clenched the book in his hand. He really should've paid attention to when the two looked at him, but he was caught up in his thoughts and anger towards Maizono that he didn't know what he was doing. 

"...No, I just thought it was disgusting how you and your _girlfriend_ show so much PDA in the classroom," Byakuya huffed.

A strong red tint blossomed across the tops of Makoto's cheeks, "W-what!? Oh... Sayaka isn't my girlfriend, Togami..." 

"Then stop acting like it."

"Ah... Ok," Makoto stood for a few seconds stiffly, before turning around as the teacher entered the room and hurrying over to his chair in the middle of the classroom. 

Byakuya relaxed, if only slightly. Makoto wasn't dating that _whore_ yet. It was a perfect situation if Byakuya could sweep Makoto off his feet and then Byakuya could have Makoto all to himself. The more he thought about it, Byakuya didn't want to share Makoto with anyone. Makoto was very sociable and when they got married it would be hard to keep people away from the brunette.

Byakuya was rich enough to get away with murder. He'd done it before. But, if he just simply killed Makoto, then Byakuya would never feel the boy inside him. He could feel himself almost drooling at the thought of himself on top of Makoto, riding him slowly as he moaned and begged Byakuya for more. Bruises and red marks dusting themselves across Makoto's torso and neck, branding him so that everyone knew that he belonged to the heir. 

Eating Makoto crossed his mind. That would mean that Makoto would be _his_ and inside him and Makoto's flesh would be the best thing he's ever eaten. 

Resting his chin on his hand, Byakuya glanced his eyes over to the lucky student. His face contorted into concentration as he stared intently at the board. Byakuya could stare at him for hours. 

A Togami always gets what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> don't you get tired of writing fluff?  
> don't you just wanna go ape shit?


End file.
